Gods
'Amphitrite' Appearance: A pale and beautiful woman, often nearly naked, wearing only robes to cover the hips and legs. She has long hair, reaching her feet, and which is constantly damp from sea water. She is often seen wearing a tiara, and holding a fishing net, or with a sea animal. Gender: Female Bio: One of the creator god's many daughters, she duelled with her sisters for the rule of the various natural kingdoms. After a brutal conflict, she won herself power over the sea, and rules it thus ever since. She also controls the inhabitants of the sea, and indeed all considerable bodies of water, Amphitrite's later conquests. She is a rather benevolent and diplomatic woman, having moved on from her more rebellious years, and she frequently works with other gods, such as the ones of wind and land. Despite this, her anger, when provoked, is great - causing storms, floods, and tsunamis. God Of: -'Major': The Sea and Waves -'Minor': Rivers, Ships, and Lakes. Player: Watercress Apheleia Apperance: Pale woman of an unknown age, bedecked in white, carrying a long staff. Her face is masked by a veil made of a strange, silk-like substance, icy to the touch. It seems like she does not walk, but rather glide gracefully to travel. Gender: Female Before anything existed, there was time. Time and the cold, heartless void. These two pillars of eternity embodied themselves in Apheleia, Goddess of Winter and the Moon. She is the embodiment of purity on the mortal plane, and as such any and all who gaze upon her features are turned to snow, swept away by the harsh winter winds and never heard from again.Apheleia is also the Lady of the Moon, who can whisk the great orb away in her chariot, or bring it closer and brighter to the world of mortals. When she came to the world, she crafted a fortress made from solid ice, in the far southern reaches of the Western Continent; a fortress defended by mighty glaciers and howling arctic winds. Tierach was the name given to this palace. Many believe that Apheleia is imprisoning a great evil in the icy depths of her palace, or perhaps a wondrous artifact. Goddess Of: ''' Major: Winter, the Moon Minor: Snow, Glaciers and Purity '''Asindur Gender: Undefined Appearance: Asindur is represented by white smoke that roughly resembles an eagle in shape. The only distinctive features he has are his eyes; they are bright red and look like flames from far away. They sometimes shed tears of fire. Those that are touched by the tears of Asindur are said to be cursed to a lifetime of seeking answers to questions that cannot be answered by a mortal. Biography: No one knows where Asindur came from. He has no voice, he has no personality and his appearance is clouded in mystery. Some mistake him for clouds; some believe he is just an omen and not a true God. It is possible that he holds all the knowledge in the universe but it also possible that he holds no knowledge at all. He does not show love or hate, he does not interact and he strays away from contact with the others. Major: Secrets that cannot be learned, Truths that cannot be uncovered, Disbelief in that what seems already proven Minor: Philosophy, the Pursuit of Answers Player: Shynka 'Croton' Apperance: beardless ideal male youth in a tunic carrying a bag containing his Scale of Judgement, an infinite scroll where he writes the new fates of mortals, and a sword at his waist Gender: Male Bio: created as a voice of balance or devil's advocate for the Gods, measures the souls of mortals at death, conspired against the great father Aeon to balance his power, Croton, is always overcoming the traps and deceptions of hisf ather and his allies God Of: '-Major': Sun, weather '-Minor': Music, can alter mortal fate, healing Player: EmperorGrimm 'Crouton' Appearance: As his name suggest he looks like a square and seasoned Crouton. His extremely calm demeanor in any kind of situation, regardless of how stressful, often impresses other creatures. His impassibility is hardly matched by any other god. He is said to be crunchy and salty in flavor. Gender: Asexual Bio: Crouton's age is a mystery, and he is quite defensive regarding the matter. He would dread people to think he is going stale. The truth is that he was born when culinary became an art, and has spread his crumbly influence across all chef schools, mortal or immortal. He is said to inspire culinary artists in their works, and that no new food is invented without his approval. He is also known to play wicked tricks with dreaming people, appearing as food and disappearing right at the moment they try to eat him. God Of: -'Major': Food, Consumption -'Minor': Bread, Crust, Crunchiness Player: Jean Pierre 'Garir' Apperance: Does not really have an appearance,since the powers which he has grant him the ability to not be understood as an entity.Mostly shown as the shadow blocking people and Gods from reaching the good and the truth. Gender:Male Bio: The life and deeds of Garir are indeed something shrouded in mystery and darkness.Tradition has it,that he was born out of the darkness in the peoples mind.From there,he gathered more and more corruption from the evil deeds that were done,being able to become a living entity.Only the brightest of the brightest can resist his shroud of lies and Gods can be easily affected by him.When he attempted to shroud the creator's infallible logic,he was exiled from the Heavens. God Of: -Major: Ignorance,Bad Deeds -Minor: Mistrust,Lust,Suffering Player : Videonfan 'Dhurth' Appearance: Middle-sized hooded figure, with only a slight green edge and a hard to see pale face with blue eyes. One of the major ways to recognize him are also his always bare feet, seemingly swimming in black water. On his Back he has a big staff whose upper end is a green-metal Sickle, while the lower end looks like a human bone. Gender: Male Bio: When the First God's were created, Dhurth always was a step aside them, not having any children with another goddess, although Dhurt is said to have a special liking for the Sea, as the route to the Underworld is also called the "Sea of Sorrow". Dhurth has and will always be struggling with the God of the Underworld, as he sees it as "unfair", to only be the deliverer of the Mortals, while the Underworld is their next home. Priests of Dhurth are using hallucinogenics as medium to get into contact with him and as a way to "peak" into the Route of Death. Mysterious prophecies also fear Dhurth, for it is said that when he finally achieves to storm the Underworld, Nightfall will never end. -'Major': Death, the Route to the Underworld -'Minor': Nightfall, Poisonous Plants, Hallucinogenics Player: tyriet 'Ephrodos' Appearance: A well-built but lean man, wearing a white toga. Has long, curly hair and a beard, both of white color (to signify wisdom and experience), that fall down to his shoulders. He can sometimes be seen with a scroll signifying his ability to end conflict peacefully, and is often seen smiling and in an overall happy mood. Gender: Male Bio: Ephrodos, first son of the creator god, allied with several of his siblings in a conflict against several renegade gods that had planned to usurp their siblings and take control of the kingdoms of the planet. Ephrodos serves as the adjudicator of all disputes, as well as his primary task of ensuring peace between the gods of the heavens and the mortals of the earth. Ephrodos is usually wise, patient, fair, and just in all of his action, as shown in pardoning the gods that had rebelled and fought for years against him and his siblings. He is known as the god of friendship and cooperation, also shown in his battles with his siblings in the brutal conflict in the heavens. He also possesses control over many species and types of plants. God of: -'Major': Peace and Justice -'Minor': Flora, wisdom, and cooperation Player: MastahCheef117 'Faunus' Gender: Female Appearance: A tall, slender woman with deep green eyes. Faunus has long fiery red hair. Her body is clothed by leaves and ivy. She is often seen carrying a sickle. Bio: Faunus background is shrouded in mystery, her past lost in time. All that is known is that she left the heavens to focus on her passion of plant life on the mortal world. She made the western part of the island her home, growing great gardens full of fruits and beautiful flora. Grass grows beneath her feat and greenery appears wherever she goes. God of: - Major: Agriculture, Plant life - Minor: Forrest, Fertility of the earth, Weather Player: Spitfire5793 'Grange' Appearance: A tall, and hopelessly skinny, bald man wielding an eternally burning torch, wearing a shawl made of the furs from a number of different beasts, covering down to his knees. He carries, on his sash that stretches across his waist, books and tomes of knowledge taken from Paradise itself. Gender: Male Bio: A bookkeeper in Paradise, Grange was a keeper of knowledge, and despite his stature and quiet demeanor, the man was ambitious beyond the majority of his peers, and had the lust of ten men. When attempting to seduce one of the concubines of his peers, he was caught, and a blood feud between he and his newly made enemy resulted in Grange, due to his lack of fighting ability, was taken prisoner by the more militarily inclined god. Instead of killing him, the other god cast down Grange to the lower plane, a barren land where he, and others banished, resided. With only the tomes and books on his belt, and the fire of ambition in his hand, he sought to create a people that sought after something greater than themselves, to remove the curse of contentment from this newfound world. God Of: -'Major': Ambition, Lust -'Minor': Knowledge, Secrets, Schemes Player: Prince of Savoy 'Hektor' Appearance: Strong, well-built man clad in heavy armor with a sword at his belt and a lance on his back. Usually seen riding his horse, Helikaon. He has Blue eyes and Golden hair. Gender: Male Bio: Originally a mortal man Hektor was the son of Priam, King of Troy. After his great battle against the Greek Hero Achilles the gods, in recognition of all he had done the gods made him a minor god. After the sacking of Troy Hektor could no longer bear to live in that world without his friends and family and decided to leave. Hektor is still a great warrior after his years of fighting for Troy but his defeat by Achilles has made him wiser and more ikely to try and outthink his opponents then outfight them. God Of: -'Major': Cleverness, Warfare -'Minor': Commerce, ships, Technology Player: Spectre17 'Hurr' Appearance: '''A turtle of gigantic size, with moss, lichens and swamp fauna frowing from her shell. Alternatively, a rotund, ancient lizardwoman with no teeth, thick skin and cold yellow eyes. '''Gender: Female Bio: Hurr and her husband Hiss, the Turtles of Time, came to the world from the waters of time. Hurr came to try to find the source of time's flow and stop it, while Hiss came to prevent her from doing so. Eventually Hurr abandoned her quest, and made with Hiss a great marshy lake to live in and fill with their children. But after laying her sixty-first clutch of eggs, the banks of the lake were breahed, and Hiss chose to plug the gap with his shell. Losing his shell made Hiss a new, mortal being. Hurr abhors the new, and left Hiss and their last children to their own devices. She seeks quiet and stability, and resents all change. God Of: '-Major: '''Time '-Minor:Prophecy, Standing Water, Reptiles 'Player: '''Deaghaidh 'Itzalak Apperance: Difficult to tell, cloaked in shadows. Gender: Unknown Bio: Itzalak the great god of Shadows has never truly been seen by anyone. His power his great though he's since his creation which no one really knows about he's gone insane. His various clashes with Gods of Evil a title he claims have left him with no real grip on sanity. Only just enough sanity to ensure his various gambits which rely more on luck than any planning. Having arrived on this new world he seeks to destroy the local god of Evil as a number one priority God Of: -'Major': Shadows, Insanity -'Minor': Beasts in the Darkness, creatures of Shadow, the Disposed and the Lost Player: Thandros 'Kip' Appearance: Kip appears as a young boy of about nine, with frizzy hair and mischievous eyes. If he needs the added size, or if he wants to intimidate someone, he will become a ten foot tall burly man with a haammer the size of a refridgerator. Gender: M Bio: Kip is the youngest child of the creator, only 2,000 years old. He was sent to this new world to gain experience. Kip can usually be found in his forge, wielding a huge hammer about his size. He loves forging things, and only takes a break to go on a thieving jaunt. Never turn your back on Kip, because when you turn back all of your belongings will have disappeared. Kip is usually located in his volcano, but also often goes to the forges of great smiths and aids them. God of: -'Major': Metalworking, Thieves -'Minor': Fire, Weapons and Metal Player: king hannibal 'Melfas' Appearance: Melfas wears many forms when he walks the world. His most commonly revered form however is that of an old man with a long white beard, wearing a white silk toga, with a golden sash. In his hand is simple gnarled oak staff. Though he is often pictured at a desk, quill in hand. Gender: Male Bio: Melfas is one of the older gods, having lived in Paradise for eons before his exile. He was the record keeper of the gods in Paradise, keeping records of not only public affairs, but also private ones. Nothing in Paradise was unknown to him, however, knowledge of the World at large remained unknown to him. It was this lack of knowledge that lead to his sojourn to the mortal world. To continue his duties he left one of his magic quills that continued to keep records. God of: -'Major': Knowledge, Magic -'Minor': Doors & Portals, Records, Commerce Player: KeldoniaSkylar 'Moep' Apperance: Moep takes many forms, most commonly an old man in a black cloak, wreathed in shadow. He also appears as a young handsome man, strong and charismatic. He appears in battle as a massive bare-chested warrior, wreathed in blood, using his mighty war chain to tear his foes to pieces, and wearing a helmet known as the Crown of Thorns. The sight of him in that form is enough to scare men to death. Gender: Male Bio: Moep is the unloved son of the creator, an entire planet was created as his prison. After an eternity bound by seven chains, he coaxed a lesser god into freeing him, promising him untold power. He killed the lesser god the moment he was free and escaped the creator's sight. To avoid his gaze Moep has exiled himself to this new land, finding it ripe to corrupt. He is the embodyment of hatred and bloodlust, but he does not simply wish to destroy. He draws much pleasure from turning brother against brother, people against people, god against god. God Of: -Ma'jor:' Pain, Corruption -'Minor:' Greed, Hatred, Sadism Player: 'OConner 'Naki Rakab Apperance: Naki has the appearance of an old man, with not a trace of hair on his body. His eyes shine a deep, radiant blue. He wears simple, pale blue robes and carries a fishing net slung over his back. Gender: Male Bio: Born of salt and sea, little is known about Naki. Even in paradise, before his exile, Naki's history was shrouded in mystery. Naki lives a life of secrecy, mistrust, and isolation from the other gods, preferring to rest in peace at the bottom of the sea. All that can be gathered from his mad ramblings is Naki has a deep, almost passionate, hatred of the land and all that resides on it. -'Major': The Deep Sea, Storms -'Minor': Fish, Fishermen, Sailors Player: The Fish 'Ragnaz' Appearance: Ragnaz appears as a giant man middle aged man wearing a bronze armour and wielding a large hammer. He posses a long white beard and has bizarre bird like golden eyes. Gender: Male Bio: Ragnaz is an old mighty god who decided to go on self-exile due to divergences with the Creator. He is constantly fascinated by the mortal races and loves to observe them, however he rarely directly interacts with them, preferring to use more indirect ways to influence the mortal world. He enjoys shaping the lands, creating mountains, canyons and large underground caverns, his residence is in the core largest mountain of the world from where he lives in a monumental palace and observes the mortal world, it is said that in his palace there is an huge hall where he place sculptures of all great mortals that impressed him, though no mortal has witness it yet, it is said that sculptors and masons that please him can visit it in dreams. He is patron of the thinkers, greatly valuing ingenuity and intelligence, lots of philosophers and inventors come from his priesthood. A great sign of his displeasure are the earthquakes though some people claim that this are too the result of him still shaping new things in the world. God Of: -'Major': Earth, Science -'Minor': Masonry, Philosophy, Creativity Player: Soulstrider 'Tân' Apperance: Tân's sole distinctive feature is his fire-red eyes. Besides this he is known to appear as a man with youthful looks that hide his true age. His firebird often precedes both his physical arrival and the impact of his will. Gender: Male Bio: The son of mortal parents, Tân was not destined for greatness from birth. As a reward for leading the defence of his god's holy city, he was adopted by his deity and raised to the level of a god in the hopes that the burden of power could be shared and thus eased. Once empowered, however, the young god had little interest in following the desires of his adopted father. Eventually disagreement between Tân and the elder god led to a great war between the two, and the realm was torn asunder. With the element of fire Tân fought for decades, but the Elder god always had the upper hand as he was the source of all Tân's divine strength. When he finally crushed the Youth's resistance, the Elder did not remove Tân's divinity, instead banishing him from the realm he knew as home and casting him into the darkness. Perhaps this was out of sympathy for his creation. Perhaps it was greater punishment. Tân did not know, he did not care; he only knew his determination to forge a dominion of his own with which he could return home to continue his war. God Of: -'Major': Luck, Fire. -'Minor': Revenge, Youth, Beasts. Player: Muskeato 'Tananii' Appearance: His appears like a moving and talking statue, made from the purest marbel. His body is entirely hairless. The only part of his that can be truly described as human is his sharp green eyes. His body seems to shimmer from a distance, this is due to the energy he can manipulate. Gender: Male Bio: Tananii was created by the Creator when he created the new world. Tananii could not comprehend the Creator's thoughts or his motive, but he understood the sheer scope of his father and that somehow, his father had not been satisfied. For the longest time he found himself trapped in the center of creation, until like the other gods he was ripped for his place and sent to this world. He is unmoved by most things, his time spent usually on pondering the mysterious of the universe and the Creator, the hope he will somehow please him. He is no uncaring though and at time had been known to follow his emotions rather than logic. He is neutral to the other gods, unless they give him reason otherwise. God Of: -'Major': Power and Knowledge -'Minor': Lighting, storms, alchemy. Player: Fire and Ash 'Tenebrosi' Apperance: The being known as Tenebrosi commonly takes the form of young man in elegant gold and grey robes, with charming features. Though he is known to have a darker more malevolent form in which he appears as a larger winged creature. He is also known to be vain and moody. Gender: Unknown, generally male associated. Bio: A being born when the Creator expelled all the evil and hatred from himself, Tenebrosi feeds on evil and builds it in all creatures, aspiring to rebuild everything in his eyes, a world of pure darkness. That is all the knowledge known thus far. God Of: -'Major': Evil, Hatred -'Minor': Anger, Vanity, Corruption Player: Maxwell500 'Trepidatio' Appearance: Most commonly appears as skeleton in a white cloak but also known to appear as a Black wolf with blood permanently dripping from it's teeth and blue eyes. Gender: Male Bio: Trepidatio is one of the oldest gods in existence, the very mention of his name can cause even the bravest man to tremble. An feeling of immense fear signalled his arrival and great famines and plagues followed in his wake. His violent and destructive nature became legendary and led to conflict with the other gods. He was defeated and banished from paradise. God Of: -'Major': Fear, Destruction -'Minor': Famine, Pestilence, the Undead Player: Shock3r 'Vieta' Gender: Female Appearance: Able to shapeshift at will, though tends to appear as a tall and lithe human-ish being. Dark hair and blue eyes. Wears various weapons on her body, including at least three knives, a bow, and a large staff. Bio: Vieta was a young goddess, compared to most others. She made a name for herself by generally working against the grain others worked so hard at building. Where most gods sought to build order and civility, she sowed chaos and disorder. However, she is not the goddess of Entropy, or total dissipation. Chaos only. A much more neutral domain. Nevertheless, she also associated herself closely with the wilderness, and also lost causes. She likes underdogs, no matter for what they fight. Given that lost causes were usually good men great causes, Vieta was shown to be a good sort of person, if not very controllable. God of: - Major: Chaos, Warfare - Minor: Nature, Hunting, Lost Causes Player: Nintz 'Wèizhī' Apperance: Wèizhī has no true appearance or form. However, it commonly represents itself as a swirling mass of dark clouds or as a formless shadow, at those few times when it needs to. Gender: None Bio: The origin of Wèizhī is unknown, though what is known is that it has been around for a very long time. Its name is not of its own making, but is simply the most preferred one of the many names given to it by mortals. Wèizhī is infamous among other gods due to its unknowable nature, and its tendency to spread false information. However, despite often being associated with all manner of deception and for causing mischief, Wèizhī also has a slightly more positive side with its command over the clouds. Of course, this could be said to be weighted up by the maddening nature of some of its creations. This is however not intentional, but merely brought about due to Wèizhī's ignorance of what is considered normal. God Of: -'Major': Mischief, Deception -'Minor': Darkness, Madness, Shadows Player: Dyranum